


Star Crossed

by Quackyeon



Series: L'heure Entre Chien et Loup [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Sex, au compliant violence, some discussion of weaponry, some soft fluff too, they're very cute at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Dongju has always known that it was a risk to fall in love with his family business, but Geonhak might be an even bigger risk.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: L'heure Entre Chien et Loup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Moonlight Fic Fest





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Moonlight Fic Fest with the prompt **Secretive Meetings**. 
> 
> Honestly, I had so much fun writing this, and there are 2 more fics coming out in this series for the fest and then more to follow, the world is expansive and follows WeUs in this mafia verse, so hopefully if you like this one you will want to check out the rest. :) 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this fest that honestly gave me a chance to 1. create this world that I have fallen in love with and 2. given me an excuse to get more of my friends into Oneus as I try to explain this verse to them. 
> 
> Thank you so much to T who listened to me cry about this plot - and got sent far too many pictures of the Son twins - I love you so much <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to C who helped me decide where to end things because otherwise I'd have written this forever. I love you <3
> 
> Thank you much to the group of writers on discord that both encouraged me to write this (and to also not write/plan Mafia 10) despite not really knowing who these boys are. You guys are amazing <3

Dongju had met Geonhak in one of his anatomy classes, he knew that he liked him. Geonhak was cute, quiet but Dongju liked that. Dongmyeong had warned him that they were not supposed to do this, to feel the way that Dongju did about Geonhak but he wasn't sure that it even made sense. And since then he'd been sneaking around to spend time with Geonhak, which eventually turned into mostly just making out with each other. Dongju was in Geonhak's apartment, lying in his bed and looking up at the ceiling while Geonhak was just resting. "I have an assignment due Monday." Geonhak mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Dongju's bare shoulder. "So we really should think about getting out of bed." 

"But I'm comfy." Dongju whined a little, "And it's your fault that I need extra comfort." Dongju laughed when Geonhak kissed his neck, hand tracing over his stomach. "You know it was your fault." 

"Hmm, that isn't how I remember it happening." Geonhak laughed kissing Dongju's lips. "I'm pretty sure you were asking for it." 

Dongju pouted a little, "I might have been, but you were still the one doing it." He pulled the other for a slow kiss, pulling Geonhak closer to him. "Do you really have to write your paper?" He asked shifting slightly onto his side, Geonhak had shifted so Dongju could hook his leg around Geonhak's hip. "Or do you have a little bit of time?" He said with a teasing grin. He moved easily as Geonhak began to tease him, they kissed Dongju intentionally going slowly and teasing, until they were interrupted by his phone. He pulled back and Geonhak looked at him. 

"That important?" 

"It's my brother's tone." Dongju said shifting slightly, he rolled over the bed and grabbed the phone. "Myeong, I really can't talk right now." 

"You know where. 30 mins." Dongmyeong sounded annoyed, and Dongju knew that his twin hated Geonhak, it wasn't because he was gay - Dongmyeong would have issue if it was a woman, he just didn't think that they had time for love. Dongju had never thought anything different until he had met Geonhak. The man who was currently still lying on the bed, just looking at him. He confirmed and they hung up, he knew from having done this before that 30 minutes was going to be cutting it fine, he wouldn't even have time to shower. 

"It- you know Myeong." Dongju said quietly, getting out of the bed and stretching. 

"Your family shouldn't -" Dongju shook his head, he had told Geonhak that his family didn't accept him being gay because it was so much easier than the truth and had the same effect. Geonhak got out of the bed and gave him a kiss, going into the kitchen while Dongju threw his clothes back on, stealing his boyfriend's jacket. He walked out and Geonhak handed him a bagel with cream cheese on it. "You need to eat, text me later." Dongju nodded and left, making his way through Seoul. He knew that if he was late his brother would not cover for him with their dad. Well, Dongmyeong wouldn't tell their father that he'd been with a guy but he knew that he wouldn't give an excuse for him. He walked in as if he hadn't been running to see his twin stood there arms crossed. 

"You didn't even shower. Just looking at you I can tell what you spent last night doing." Dongmyeong eyed him. 

"Maybe if you met a girl you'd understand." Dongju sighed, he just wanted this to be over with so he could shower and text his boyfriend. 

"No I wouldn't because I actually value our family." 

"And I don't?" 

"Clearly not. I was here working and you were out fucking some man." 

"He's not some man!" Dongju glared. "He's my fucking boyfriend and I love him." 

"Love makes your weaker." Dongmyeong said shifting slightly. "Father will be here soon you should stop worrying about your boyfriend and maybe focus on our-" 

"I know what we do." 

"Does he?" Dongmyeong smirked, "do you think he'd still love you if he knew what you did when you two were apart?"

"It's none of your business." 

"So no then." 

"Are we going to go in to see dad or what?" 

"No we're going to see Giwook, Cya, first" 

"Could I not have done this at your place, where there is a shower?" 

"You aren't showering your boyfriend off in my shower." Dongmyeong said as they walked through the building. "Plus we were supposed to do some throwing blade practice." 

"I never miss, so you were supposed to practice." Dongju couldn't help but bite back, as they walked into the room that Giwook had just taken over for his intelligence and surveillance. He also ran the Korean street food restaurant that was used as their cover. Giwook eyed them both as they walked in. "Plus who's to say I didn't get enough sharp shooting practice at my boyfriends." 

"You disgust me." Dongmyeong said rolling his eyes. 

"Are you done?" Giwook eyed them both. "I mean by all means continue point scoring. Dongju has a boyfriend, Dongmyeong missed the target in practice. Does it mean anything really?" Giwook eyed them both and then nodded. "Good, so we know where Leedo is going to be tonight. The downside as of late Ravn has been with him - Ravn has a gun." Giwook said as if they had both forgotten that. "A very nice gun if I do say so myself, but a gun. Please don't get shot Dongmyeong, I still haven't got the blood stains off our sofa." He turned to Dongju, "oh and we've also leaked that Xion is going to be there tonight, so they'll be looking for you. Don't die." Giwook was the only person in the whole operation that could speak to Dongmyeong (and Dongju) like this and not get some sort of blade thrown at him. They'd grown up together and he was currently living with Dongmyeong. "I mean I assume Dongju is going - you have... a deal." He said turning to eye Dongmyeong who just nodded, and Dongju felt that weird sinking feeling of being left out, but then realised very quickly that he did not care what they had planned, it was better to stay out of it. 

"Yeah, he's going." Dongmyeong said, "that is if he can stay away from his boyfriend for twenty-four hours." 

"We all know I'm going because I have better aim." 

"Do you two ever stop?" Giwook sighed, before beginning to explain the location and times to them both. Giwook was more certain than ever before that this was the correct intel, that Leedo really was going to be at the old warehouse in the jewellery quarter of the city. Dongju thought it would be a good idea to only take his dagger, not taking his throwing blades was hard but he knew the layout of the building would not lend itself to that easily. 

Dongju walked into the warehouse, hand ready to grab his dagger, he was known for wielding them, and he did not was to disappoint Leedo. He moved quietly behind the person he could only assume was the right one, hand on his dagger, only to stopped when the man turned, it was Geonhak, he just looked different. Dressed in all black, his hand had already removed a concealed weapon from his sleeve. "Dongju?" 

"Geonhak." 

"Leedo, have you found anything?" Came a voice and Dongju gripped his weapon harder, fully positioned to make a kill strike if he needed to. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend but he had to do this for his family, this was what he was supposed to do. He had promised his brother that he would do it, that he wasn't needed. Geonhak put his hand up, weapon clear to show that he wasn't a threat. This was however, confirmation that his boyfriend was the weapons dealer they had been looking for. He didn't know why he felt betrayed, he hadn't told Geonhak about this either but now here he was feeling stupid for falling in love with someone who was probably going to kill him. 

"No, Ravn - I think the intel was bad. You go back first, I have somewhere I need to go." 

"Yeah Yeah, we all know you just want to go back to your man. Whatever, I'll report back - go have fun." Dongju breathed out when the man's footsteps sounded like he was going away. Dongju was still gripping his blade deciding what he was going to do. He needed to make a choice, and Geonhak was just there watching to make sure that Ravn didn't come down here. 

Geonhak looked back at him and raised a brow. "Are you going to kill me, _Xion_?" 

"Are you going to put your weapon down, _Leedo_?" Dongju tried to keep his voice level. Geonhak just dropped his blade and Dongju hesitated but followed suit. He was sure that Geonhak had another blade at least and he knew that he'd only worn one thigh holster for his dagger so he was completely open. He glared a little at his boyfriend. "You didn't think to tell me that you were a weapons dealer?" 

Geonhak stepped forward, backing Dongju against the wall, their height difference wasn't that severe and Dongju knew he could get what he wanted from Geonhak so he felt less threatened than he really should. Although his mind reminded him that Geonhak was probably concealing more weapons, that he needed to be careful, but he didn't think. "And when were you going to tell me about your extra curricular's - you killed my friend last week." 

"That wasn't me." Dongju breathed out, looking at Geonhak, not wanting to get into it here and thankfully it seemed neither did Geonhak who pulled him in for a hard kiss. Before Dongju even really knew what was happening Geonhak's knee was between his legs and he made a small sound, Geonhak shifted him slightly, cupping his cheek as he kissed him harder. Dongju gasped, Geonhak using it to dominate the kiss. Dongju shifted easily, pushing back slightly and Geonhak roughly undid Dongju's pants. "I've got a thigh- fuck." Dongju was cut off when Geonhak cupped him. 

"I have eyes Dongju." Geonhak breathed out, squeezing a little, and Dongju couldn't help but moan again, pulling Geonhak in for a messy kiss, he didn't know how far away the other man was, and the last thing either of them wanted was for him to come back to see them doing this. Geonhak's hand slipped back up, tracing over Dongju's stomach and down back to his pants. Dongju's breath hitched, he was still angry with Geonhak and he knew the other was with him but god he looked so sexy. He just needed him again, he needed to feel Geonhak's hands on him. As if Geonhak knew exactly that Dongju was thinking he moved pressing his hips against Dongju's and the younger gasped again. His leg moved, as if on it's own wrapping around Geonhak, he held onto the other, his back pressed against the wall for support. 

Dongju felt the other's erection pressing against his own, his hand going between them, hand going down Geonhak's chest, opening his pants when he got down to the waist band, the button was painful. He kept moving his hips, Geonhak was pressing harder against him, and his arms were wrapped around the older, pulling him closer, kissing him hard, not caring that it was messy and he could barely think. He couldn't help himself when Geonhak shifted him slightly, their crotches pressed against each other. However, the move left it Geonhak's neck open, and he moved kissing at the pulse point as he moaned, before he bit down, Geonhak's hip bucked up and Dongju couldn't hold back the moan against Geonhak's skin. He couldn't breathe, and this was so delicious, as they were out of control, Dongju's hand grabbing at Geonhak's ass, crying out at the way his boyfriend's hips move. He cried out finishing in his underwear, Geonhak finished slightly after, before pulling away from him, fastening the button and moving to pick up his blade, putting it back where it was concealed. 

Dongju stayed against the wall, sure he looked a complete mess, pants still unbuttoned as he tried to catch his breath. Geonhak picked up his blade and held it out. Dongju moved putting it back in the holster and doing up his own pants. He sighed looking at Geonhak. "You really had to bite me that hard?" Geonhak said rolling his eyes, Dongju wasn't entirely sure if this was anger or how he normally was. Geonhak always teased him like this about the biting. Dongju couldn't help himself and he had always been like that. 

"Are we okay?" 

"You killed my friend." 

"I told you, that wasn't me." 

"We know it was Xion." 

"I'm not doing this here." Dongju said with a sigh. "I really need a shower and you look really good like this - and I just need a breather." He sighed before looking at Geonhak. "But if you love me and trust me, I promise you I will explain everything. I love you, Geonhak, even as Leedo." He looked at him and knew he probably looked stupid and hopeful. Geonhak stepped closer and gave him a slow kiss, gentler than before. 

"I love you too, Dongju, Xion, whatever. Come back to mine. I'll listen to your explanation." 

They were quiet on the way back, Dongju got to shower first, getting changed into some sweatpants that he'd left once and one of Geonhak's shirts. He sat on the bed while Geonhak showered and phoned his brother. "Dongmyeong, the intel was bad." He sighed, looking up when Geonhak came out of the bathroom, "I know, I really thought Leedo would be there too, but there wasn't even a worker. I know, I'll see you tomorrow to report or whatever." After he hung up, he looked at Geonhak who was now just sitting on the bed. 

"So your family - it's not because you're gay." 

"No." Dongju said looking at his own hands. "It's not. I mean my father doesn't understand that I'm gay but my brother disapproves because of what we do." 

"So you were born into it?" 

"Yes. Our mother died when we were younger and as soon as that happened our father had us involved." Dongju had curled up a little, resting his head on his knees. "I never wanted - I just grew up with it. Dongmyeong is really the one who is interested in the family business. He doesn't think love has a place for people like us, he sees it as a weakness. Because our mother was our father's weakness and that was why she died." He let Geonhak take his hand and smiled at the small squeeze he gave. "I don't feel weaker for loving you." He took a slow breath, "and what about you, weapons dealing?" 

"We aren't the core family, but my father and the man I was with tonight Ravn, his father were best friends and worked together, my father provided weapons and so now I support Ravn for when he takes over." Geonhak shrugged, "I don't- agree with everything but, it's not like I kill anyone." 

Dongju sighed. "I really didn't kill your friend." 

"I know it was Xion." 

"I know, but it wasn't _me_ " He looked at Geonhak and took a small breath. "If I tell you this, it's a huge risk, you're going to tell that Ravn guy." 

"I won't tell him." Geonhak said softly. "I would never tell him anything that would put you at risk." 

"Dongmyeong is also Xion." 

"What?" 

"There are... both of us are Xion. He killed your friend. I remember the night, I was on the other side of the city with a deal." 

"Ravn said it was like Xion can be in two places at once." 

"We can." Dongju said quietly. "We use identical weapons, I'm not sure people can tell the difference between our work. I can. He's not as accurate with the throwing blades." 

"You didn't bring them tonight." 

"No, because I didn't anticipate needing them." 

"You were going to kill me." 

"Yes." Dongju said with a shrug, Geonhak was still holding his hand. "Just like you and Ravn were looking for me, to kill me. Would have been a waste though, because Xion would have gotten revenge for his death." 

"I won't tell Ravn." 

"I won't tell Dongmyeong." 

"We're going to have to be even more careful." 

"I know." Dongju sighed, "You could always betray Ravn and come with me to my dad." he said with a slight pout. Geonhak rolled his eyes a little and moved to kiss over the other's pout. "I'm just saying."

"I'm not going to betray him." Geonhak said with a small sigh and moved to lie down on the bed, Dongju moved so he was lying next the other and they were facing each other. "Maybe I'll retire or something." He said quietly, "but until then we just need to keep this knowledge between us two." 

"I agree... Dongmyeong wouldn't understand any way." 

When Dongju woke up the next morning Geonhak was actually in the living room looking over his knife. Dongju raised a brow, "Hey be careful with that, it's my favourite." 

"It's curved slightly." Geonhak hummed, putting it back in the holster. "You should think about a new one." 

"Mhm, well you would say that as a weapons dealer." Dongju said, moving to grab his clothes from the night before. "Well my brother is going to know I came here." He sighed, "he just doesn't like you, so I'll get another lecture." Dongju got changed, kissed his boyfriend goodbye, and left. He'd strapped the knife under his clothing, and walked through the city. He wondered if someone was watching his boyfriend's place, wondered if people knew who he was - and would then look for him. He was sure that if someone was tailing him, there would already have been some attempt on his life, so he guessed that they must trust Geonhak. Dongju sighed when he got home and saw Dongmyeong was already sat in the living room, waiting for him.

"So you went to your boyfriends." 

"Not a crime, Myeong, people have boyfriends." Dongju said, moving to sit next to his brother. "Our intel was bad, there was no point in me wasting my night, and his place was kinda close." 

"You had your weapon." 

"I took it off before and strapped it under my clothes, and then took it off before he saw." 

"You know you can't tell him." 

"I do know that."

"I mean it Dongju. Dad might favour you but you cannot tell your boyfriend about us." 

"I am obviously not going to tell him." Dongju sighed a little bit, he wished that Dongmyeong understood these things. They had been inseparable as children but as they'd grown up they had sort of drifted apart. Dongmyeong wanted to inherit the family business, not just because he was older, but Dongju could see that his brother actually enjoyed this. Dongmyeong was less, naturally gifted, with the throwing knives but he did the work with less complaining. Dongju wasn't entirely sure that his brother had ever even had a crush on someone before. Dongmyeong and him told each other everything - so lying about Geonhak was hard. "I know you don't get it, but I really love him Myeong." 

"I know." Dongmyeong said quietly, letting Dongju moved to rest against him. "I just think you need to be careful. Our family business is more important than some guy. I mean you can fuck any guy - but family is forever." Dongju knew that Dongmyeong was attempting to show some sort of love for him. "But if he hurts you, I'll throw the first blade." Dongmyeong mumbled almost. 

"I don't think I've seen you guys being this cute for a while." Giwook said walking in and stretching a little. "You said my intel was bad in the text." He said moving to sit down next to them all, "Could we not have done this somewhere I could have got breakfast?" 

"We have work to do." Dongmyeong said with a small smile, when the others complained. "Giwook you should have gotten up earlier to get breakfast and Dongju, you should have come home instead of letting your boyfriend keep you up all night." 

"He didn't- whatever." Dongju sighed. 

"Can we order pancakes if we're not going to do this with breakfast?" Giwook complained, getting up and offering a hand to the twins pulling them up with him. "Or can we just go and get pancakes, I don't really see what you want to do Myeong." He said with a whine, casually looking his arm around Dongmyeong's shoulder, "you could have made me breakfast when you made your own." 

"You should have woken up." Dongmyeong said flatly. 

"Hey now, Dongju's wife-ing up with his boyfriend, why can't you be my wife?" Giwook teased, Dongju rolled his eyes, ever since he come out, Giwook would tease, it had no malice in it, but he could see from Dongmyeong's expression that the slightly older twin was not amused. 

"Dongju is gay, he's not someone's wife." Dongmyeong said and Giwook laughed, "they're both men." 

"Mhm, that is the whole point." Dongju laughed. "But you should really consider being Giwook's wife, I bet he's really attentive to people he dates." 

"Never had any complaints." Giwook laughed, "We just have to get Dongmyeong a girl, or guy, I heard twins are statistically more likely to go the same way." 

"I don't want one." Dongmyeong said shifting out of Giwook's arm. "You two should be more focused. If we go to get pancakes will you stop being annoying?" 

"I can't promise that. Plus you love me." 

"I have my blades." 

"Kinky." Giwook laughed, moving to pull Dongmyeong outside so they could go and get breakfast. Dongju sat in their booth texting Geonhak, telling him everything felt good and normal and that his brother didn't suspect anything. In fact, Dongmyeong was sat with his black coffee with two pumps of caramel syrup, talking and laughing with Giwook as he ate his breakfast. Dongju knew he was tearing himself in two by choosing to still be with Geonhak, and Dongmyeong was never going to understand him, but he loved his family. He loved his friend - but his boyfriend was the person who held his heart. 

Everything sort of settled back down, Dongju and Geonhak had decided that they were going to remain together. They were just being more careful, texting each other if they were being sent to look for each other. Dongju knew realistically there would only be so long that Giwook would accept that his intel kept being incorrect - and it wasn't even like he could kill someone else and say it was Leedo. Dongju sighed watching Geonhak cooking, Geonhak looked over at him and shook his head. "What?" Donjgu knew he shouldn't be thinking about work when he was here.

"You're just really handsome when you're cooking." Dongju said with a little smile. "Also... am I going to be seeing you next time I have to go-" 

"I thought we weren't talking about work?" 

"I just need to know if you're going to kill my twin." 

"I'm not going to kill your twin." Geonhak said softly. "Ravn on the other hand..." 

"Yeah... He's the Youngjo on your phone isn't he?" Dongju watched Geonhak tense slightly then relax. 

"Mhm, Youngjo." Geonhak turned and began putting the kimchi fried rice onto plates. "He's... He does what he has to - and I don't agree with it, but it is what it is. When he's not Ravn, when he's Youngjo - he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's really the opposite. He was the kid who would talk to anyone at school, and look after the bullied kids." 

"Easy when you shoot people." Dongju said into his glass as he took a drink, not looking at Geonhak but he could feel the other's eyes on him. 

"He's not that bad." 

"Sure, he just shoots people." 

"And you and your twin use throwing blades." Geonhak said putting the plate down in front of Dongju. 

"We've probably killed less." 

"It's not a competition." 

"I'm just saying." 

"It doesn't- it doesn't matter." Geonhak said looking at Dongju who did know he was being difficult. Dongju took a small breath leveling himself when Geonhak sat next to him at the breakfast bar. "Dongju." 

"I'm sorry." Dongju said with a little pout. "I just... it's all new for me and I.. don't... I don't know how to do this all, you and your friend with the gun." Dongju rested his hand on Geonhak's thigh, looking at him. "Can you blame me for being afraid of getting shot?" He tried to do his cutest face, he knew he could always get Geonhak to relent with him. He smiled when Geokhak kissed him softly. 

"I've told you I won't let anyone hurt you." He said between soft kisses. 

"I only want you." Dongju breathed out, shifting from his seat onto the other's, straddling him quickly. "I'm sorry." He said with a pout. Geonhak had wrapped his arms around Dongju, one hand already on his ass. "Mhm," Dongju did the cutest expression, he knew was Geonhak's weakness. "Can we make up?" 

"We're not fighting." Geonhak smiled, pulling Dongju in for a deep kiss. "And I just cooked." He said although his hand was still on Dongju's ass giving it a soft squeeze. 

"We can reheat it." Dongju hummed a little. "And I really want to say sorry." He teased. "I know he's your best friend and-" He was cut off with another kiss, Geonhak squeezing his ass a little harder. 

"I don't want to talk about other men when you're on me like this." Geonhak said with a smirk. Dongju bit his lip watching Geonhak, hand coming to cup his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Geonhak made a small sound and Dongju pulled back smirking. Geonhak was without a doubt stronger, and Dongju did quite love being thrown into a bed by his boyfriend, but he was in control today. 

"Bedroom." He said with a smirk, knowing his boyfriend was going to carry him, pulling him in for a kiss as Geonhak walked them into his bedroom. He let out a breath when Geonhak got them onto the bed, Dongju on his back, Geonhak between his legs, Geonhak had resumed kissing him, and Dongju intentionally pulled back. There was no way he was just going to be placid here, he was the one in control this time. He managed to get the leverage - although he would admit Geonhak had to be willing to move with him - to roll them so he was on top, knees either side of Geonhak's hips. His boyfriend was looking up at him and Geonhak wasn't trying to roll them back, clearly accepting his boyfriend's action. Dongju lent back down and kissed across his boyfriend's jawline. He moved down to the others neck, biting down on the skin, smirking at Geonhak's own sound. He gently kissed over the bite, biting just slightly down from it, Geonhak's hand moving back to his ass and giving it a squeeze, causing Dongju to be the one to make the louder sound. 

"Dongju, behave." He mumbled. 

"I am." Dongju said, kissing over the two bites. "I'm apologising." He sat back, increasing the pressure of their crotches against each other. He moved to take off his own shirt, before helping his boyfriend out of his, hand running down Geonhak's chest. Geonhak was strong, built in the right places, the right ways and Dongju couldn't help but bite his own lip, hip rolling slightly. He moved, pressing a kiss over the other man's shoulder, before biting down, eliciting another moan from the man who had rolled his hips up against Dongju's, even with his complaining, Dongju knew that Geonhak liked it. 

"Dongju." Geonhak said quietly, catching his breath as Dongju kissed down his chest, occasionally leaving small bites, he was sure he would come back for more bites. He left the other's nipples because Geonhak did not enjoy it, shame really. Dongju would have loved to bring him to the edge on that. He shifted his hips back as he kissed down the other, kissing along the waist band of the others sweats, smirking up at him. "Dongju stop teasing." Geonhak's deep voice coincided with his hand tugging Dongju's hair slightly. Dongju rolled his eyes a little, moving to take the other's sweats off. He gently kissed over the outline of the other's dick over the boxers, leaving open mouthed kisses along it. Geonhak moaning slightly. Dongju smirked kissing down to the other's thighs, shifting Geonhak to a better position, kissing up his thighs before biting down hard on the others left inner thigh, loving the sound that Geonhak made. "Dongju." He breathed out and Dongju moved quickly to get the other out of his boxers and began stroking him, going back to the thigh and making sure to bite around the bigger mark, kissing over it, sucking on the soft skin, biting it again, all of it driving Geonhak to buck his hips up into Dongju's hand. 

Dongju stopped to get the lube and a condom from the bedside table. He looked at Geonhak who was still lying there on the bed, still under his spell, already his bites were blossoming on Geonhak's skin. Dongju got back onto the bed, between his boyfriend's legs, he moved up to kiss Geonhak with a bit more softness than he had been showing. "I want to.." He said quietly. 

"Yes." Geonhak breathed out, this was not the way that they usually did it, but Dongju was just loving the other coming apart under him. Dongju smiled as he gave Geonhak a few more kisses. He moved back between the others legs, coating his fingers, one circling his entrance. Dongju gently kissed over his thigh as he pushed the first finger in, Geonhak's breath hitched and Dongju made a few soft sounds. 

"Relax Geonhak." he soothed, not biting too hard on the other's thighs, just biting gently to help distract him. The other made a small sound when Dongju's finger was fully inside him. Dongju began moving the finger, loving the small sounds Geonhak was making. "Mhm, you're doing so good." He praised, pushing in the second finger, biting down a little harder on the other's thigh when he felt Geonhak tighten around him. "I know," he soothed. "I know it's just weird, isn't it?" 

"Sorry." Geonhak mumbled, and Dongju was confused for a second, before noticing he'd softened slightly. Dongju just moved to gently stroke him, moving his fingers in to the other at a similar speed. He moved to kiss at the base of Geonhak's dick, moaning as he did so. He timed his third finger pressing into the other with him taking the head of Geonhak's dick into his mouth. Dongju moaned around him, fingers moving, spreading gently stretching the other. He felt almost proud when he heard Geonhak moaning his name, they had done it this way before but it was not done very often - and Dongju always worried that Geonhak did not like him doing this. "Dongju." Geonhak gasped between moans, "Can you stop teasing me. Fuck." Dongju smirked a little, moaning when Geonhak pulled his hair. 

He moved back, stripping himself down, stroking himself to full hardness - although he was pretty much there. Geonhak's sounds had been going straight to his dick. He rolled the condom on and stroked himself again with the lube to coat his length. Dongju moved, kissing his way back up Geonhak's body, biting down occasionally, giving him a little smirk, he had himself pressed against the others entrance. "Are you ready?" He said softly, giving Geonhak a soft kiss. 

Geonhak cupped Dongju's cheek and nodded, "I'm ready." He breathed out, covering his face with his arm as Dongju pushed in. Dongju moved to gently kiss at the other's neck, moving slowly so Geonhak could get used to it, Dongju knew that the other was adjusting and moved to bite the other again, he could get away with it, Geonhak gasped, hip rolling. "Dongju." He said between breaths, Dongju kept moving into the other, kissing and biting where he could, Geonhak had a hand in his hair, gently pulling on it. "You can... faster." Geonhak mumbled and Dongju didn't need to be told twice, moving faster, shifting slightly so the other's hips were angled better, pausing briefly to grab a pillow to put under Geonhak, speeding up again after. Geonhak's moans were getting caught in his throat, Dongju looked at him, watching him completely undone for him. 

"Arm down." Dongju said more commanding than he had intended. "I want to see your face when you finish." Geonhak whined a little but did put his arm down. He looked up at Dongju and Dongju couldn't help it when his hips stuttered, Geonhak making the most glorious sound, tightening around Dongju. Dongju moved his hand stroking his boyfriend, moving his hand in time with his hips, Geonhak was gripping the sheets and Dongju could see him fighting the urge to cover his face again. He was getting louder and Dongju knew he was close, his moans were a mess and Dongju was so close, but desperate to not finish first. Geonhak came, back arching, pulling Dongju down for a kiss. 

Dongju kept moving, Geonhak's arms wrapped around Dongju's shoulders, Dongju couldn't help but bite down on Geonhak's shoulder as he came, moaning out the others name. He just lay there on his boyfriend for a second, Geonhak was used to his weight on him from cuddling and watching things, so he just held him. Dongju's face was buried in the crook of his neck, kissing over it, biting it lightly to tease. Geonhak was gently rubbing his back, the weapons dealer was always looking after him, and Dongju felt kind of bad. He moved to pull out, taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it out. He got a damp cloth and gently cleaned them both, climbing back into the bed and laughing when Geonhak pulled him close, letting Dongju rest on his head on his chest. "Did you have to bite me quite so much?" Geonhak teased. 

"Mhm. Well it's not like your boss is going to have a problem." Dongju shrugged, "And I like how you look." 

"You did seem to enjoy yourself." 

"I know... it's weird. But does Youngjo know?" Dongju asked, tracing shapes on Geonhak's stomach. 

"He knows I'm seeing someone." Geonhak said softly. "And I told him your name before... well before I knew you were Xion." Geonhak gently ran his hand through Dongju's hair. "But he- I told you not to worry about him." 

"He wants to shoot me." Dongju mumbled. 

"I won't let him." 

"Can we runaway?" Dongju said quietly. 

"Where do you want to go?" Geonhak asked softly. 

"Anywhere." Dongju curled up a little on his boyfriend and pulled a blanket over them. "Anywhere that's not here where we have to hide and lie." He bit his lip, but Geonhak didn't say anything. "I just want to love you." 

"I love you too Dongju." Geonhak said softly. "After we- I don't know. If you really wanted to leave, we could find somewhere. But what about your twin and your dad?" 

"They wouldn't really miss me. Dongmyeong would probably be happy." 

"I doubt that, you're twins." 

"He doesn't understand me, or why I love you, or why I'd do this." He said quietly, and he felt Geonhak hold him tighter. "I never wanted this life. I just want to be normal, and now to make it worse my boyfriend is a weapons runner for-" 

"I know." Geonhak cut him off and kissed the top of his head. "I know but it's going to be okay. We'll work it out." 

Dongju just nodded, he did not know why he believed Geonhak, he just knew that the other would keep him as safe as humanly possible, he just was not sure that there would really be a good ending at the end of all of this. Really, Geonhak was right, Dongju could not imagine his life without Dongmyeong, they were twins, parts of each other were completely intertwined. They were two sides of the same coin - and they were supposed to run the city together. 

Giwook's intel on Leedo was always curious, Dongju wondered who it was that was telling Giwook, although Giwook would never reveal his sources - not even to Dongmyeong which for many years had been the cause of chagrin for the slightly older twin. Giwook was explaining over a mission for Dongju to do tonight, it was going to be something easy taking a shipment. Dongmyeong was doing a trade off on the other side of the city and they knew exactly how to work it. "Why do we go after Leedo?" Dongju spoke up, Dongmyeong glared at him. "No, I mean we know the next to inherit is Ravn - so why are we bothering with Leedo, he's small-" 

"Leedo is his weapons dealer." Dongmyeong said with an eye roll, "and his right hand man, without him he will be easier to take down." 

"Plus Ravn has a gun." Giwook shrugged, "and I don't fancy the odds of your throwing blades compared to his bullets." 

Dongju had run from the scene, running wasn't in his nature and yet here he was running himself through Seoul unable to breathe. He stopped when he got to Geonhak's door and knocked, he prayed Geonhak wasn't out, if he was he didn't know what he'd do. He was relieved when he saw Geonhak but that was when the sobs began and he couldn't keep them in. He knew no one could see him dressed like this, throwing blades and a dagger strapped to him. Geonhak just pulled him into a hug and into the apartment. "Shh, Dongju, you need to calm down." He said, taking both of them to the ground, sitting against the wall with Dongju curled against his chest crying. "Shhh my little prince, c'mon. What ever happened it's okay." 

"I can't" Dongju managed to breathe out. Geonhak moved a hand, gently to the others holsters and Dongju tensed. 

"I just need to take them off okay? The handle of the dagger is digging into me and I don't want either of us to get hurt." He said quietly and Dongju acquiesced. Dongju eventually calmed down, still hiding his face against Geonhak, crying softer now. Geonhak was just stroking his hair. "Are you ready to tell me little prince?" He said softly. "If it's work I promise it won't - you know I'd never tell Ravn." 

"You will need new sleepwear." Dongju said tears heavy in his voice, "I have blood on me." 

"Do you want to wash it off?" Geonhak said slowly and Dongju nodded, Geonhak helped Dongju up and took him into the bathroom, he carefully stripped Dongju down, gently helped him shower, never asking for more, as if he knew Dongju just could not say it yet. He got him out and began drying Dongju, giving him the softest kiss as he just wrapped him in a towel, grabbing himself one. "I'll wash your clothes, don't worry. Go pick something to put on, I'll be in a second." He went in and loaded the washing machine while Dongju picked some of his own underwear and then one of Geonhak's t-shirts, he moved to sit on the bed, his boyfriend coming in shortly after just in his own boxers. "Feel better now you're clean?" Dongju nodded and Geonhak grabbed a shirt to put on. "This is the quietest you've ever been. I'm... you know you can tell me." 

"Even if I killed Ravn?" 

"Did you kill Ravn?" Geonhak asked, getting in the bed with Dongju and moving to hold him. "If you did that's impressive, he didn't even get a hit on you. All the blood on you was someone else's." Geonhak had Dongju in a secure hold and Dongju wasn't sure he'd ever felt as safe in his life. "Your blades looked clean." 

"I wanted to kill Ravn." 

"Who's blood was it?" 

"A friend." 

"And Ravn was there?" Dongju nodded, "he told me he wasn't going out tonight, otherwise I would have warned you, he's been getting increasingly annoyed that we can't find Xion." 

"I think he thought-" 

"Someone else was you." Geonhak finished for him. "You don't have to tell me, I can guess." 

"I didn't know he was there." Dongju said quietly, "and we split up and then I heard the gun shot." 

"How do you know it was Ravn?" 

"I saw him, and I've seen a picture of Youngjo." Dongju said looking away, "and I didn't follow him, I--- he died in my arms." Dongju said feeling himself shutting down, shutting that pain away, "and then I called Dongmyeong, and lied... because I just didn't chase him and then I ran here. I ran here because I couldn't breathe and I didn't want to go home and I didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to talk to Dongmyeong and I couldn't-" 

"It's okay now, little prince, you're safe now." Geonhak said slowly, letting Dongju curl completely into him. "Why didn't you chase him?" He asked quietly. 

"I was afraid." Dongju said, hiding his face against the other's chest. He woke up unsure of when he fell asleep, he was on top of the covers and he could hear Geonhak in the other room on the phone. He got up and dragged himself into the room, looking for his boyfriend. 

"Okay Jo, I'll see you tonight then. I have to go my boyfriend's up. Bye." Geonhak hung up, before going over to Dongju and giving him a hug. "I wanted to get back into bed before you got up." 

"It's okay." Dongju said, although he kept his arms around Geonhak tightly. "I really need to go see my brother." 

"Okay." 

"I'm okay." 

"Are you really?" 

"He's not the first." Dongju said quietly, "I just..." 

"You've never felt like you can cry about it before?"

"It's just part of the job. He knew the risks." Dongju said. 

"You can tell me, any time something happens and you want to cry, you just come here and I'll hold you until it goes away, okay?" Dongju nodded, it had been a long time since he had ever felt that safe. He had never been allowed to feel like that, even as a child, his father had expected him to be one way. His brother had always been the same, but he was able to feel safe here, to feel protected in Geonhak's arms. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Dongju walked back to home, drying his tears as he did so. He was not going to cry in front of his brother, he reported back blankly and then just went to his own room and curled up in his bed. He had never felt so safe as he did with Geonhak - and that was something that was really starting to scare him now he was alone. He hadn't even felt this safe with Dongmyeong, and that was terrifying, it was so scary to know that someone could make him feel protected like that and now he knew what that felt like, he would know what he was missing if he lost it. 

The best part of waking up with Geonhak was that Dongju loved having the others arms around him. He loved when he got to roll over and look at the face of his boyfriend, softly sleeping. He often wondered what Geonhak dreamed of, but when he woke up that day he could feel the other's semi against him. Dongju whined a little, "Geonhak, we're barely awake and you're already trying to impale me." Dongju huffed a little. He rolled slightly to face his boyfriend who was awake, but Dongju could still see sleep clinging to him. He kissed Geonhak softly, "Aren't we a bit old for morning wood?" He teased. 

"Your fault for being so cute." Geonhak mumbled, and Dongju couldn't help but smile at how tired he sounded, his voice was deeper than normal, but it was still beautiful to him. Dongju moved kissing Geonhak a little harder, hand moving, gently tracing down the other's chest. "You don't have to-" 

"I want to." Dongju said with a smile. "You're all excited so how can I leave you with this?" He teased kissing him again as he laughed a little. He loved lazy starts to the morning like this, where they were just enjoying each other before real life would get in the way again. They moved languidly with each other, kissing and touching, Dongju was sure if they went this slow he'd soon catch up to the other. His hand going into the others pants and gently palming over his boyfriend. 

Dongju was startled when he heard the front door open, Geonhak stared at him, moving to shift up, Dongju took his hand out of Geonhak's pants. "Geonhak, you here?" Dongju eyed Geonhak who was now scrambling up, grabbing Dongju and helping him get into the closet. Dongju looked at him and just curled up in there, he knew it was best not to get caught by Youngjo - who Dongju was pretty sure was the only person who could come here. He reached for his blades and then internally huffed, Geonhak made him leave them out of the bedroom. He just had to sit there hoping that Youngjo wouldn't come in. 

"Youngjo, why are you so early." Dongju heard Youngjo laugh. 

"Is your boyfriend here?" 

"No. He left early, so I got to wake up like this." Dongju smirked at the idea that his boyfriend was suffering too, standing out there with a semi in front of his best friend. "Why are you here? I need a shower and I'm fucking tired." 

"He keep you up all night?" Youngjo said with a tone that suggested he was smirking. "You know... I don't mind the gay thing. You can introduce me to your boyfriend, it's been over a year and I know you're serious about him, plus if you're going to ask him to move in-" 

"He's not getting involved in this shit." Geonhak said and Dongju smiled, he hadn't known Geonhak wanted them to move in together. "I know you don't care I'm gay, you never have, but Dongju - he's really special." 

"You want to get out of this life, don't you?" Youngjo said softly, and Dongju rested against the wardrobe listening. "I'll see what can be done. But you do deserve to be happy, and if it's him, then it's him." 

"Anyway, I know you didn't come to talk about my boyfriend, what's really going on?" 

"So last night Xion was out." Youngjo said and Dongju just wished he could be holding a weapon to feel safer. "Well, he's something, he was doing a drug deal at the port-" That was Dongju taking in a shipment. "but less that twenty minutes later he killed one of ours by the train station." Dongmyeong, Dongju thought, they had always tried to stagger their movements as to not give away that they were two people. "How is that possible, that is a forty-five minute trip" 

"Motorbike?" Geonhak suggested, "Youngjo, you're too caught up in this. We will find Xion when we do." 

"Yes, but it seems like he knows our every move." Dongju felt tense, did Youngjo know that he and Geonhak were helping each other avoid being caught. "How is he one step ahead?" 

"Youngjo, how would I know?" 

"I think... something weird is going on." 

"You've been up all night." 

"I have something for you." Dongju jumped slightly when he heard something clatter onto the counters. 

"And what is this?" 

"These are both Xion's blades, do they look like they're used by the same person?" 

"I'm a weapons dealer, they're throwing blades, nice quality, would sell for a good price. Very great craftsmanship. But I can't tell you who is throwing them, just like I can't tell who's fired what gun." 

"What do you think these mean?" 

"I think it's probably a craftsman mark or maybe they track their blades, like number them - I mean if they're throwing them they won't always get them back." Geonhak sighed, "Youngjo, please go home, get some sleep and I will look at these blades - but I don't think I can help. You aren't thinking right, you'll feel better after sleep." Dongju heard Youngjo leave but it was a minute or so until Geonhak came to get him. 

"I should have had my blades." Dongju huffed.

"We have a no weapons in the bedroom rule." Geonhak said "and you have something to explain to me." He took Dongju into the other room and stood him in front of the two blades. Dongju moved to pick them up, tracing over the markings. "What is this?" 

"You can work it out can't you." Dongju said softly, "this blade with the ㅁ is for Dongmyeong, and this blade with the ㅈ is for Dongju. We keep track of who does what, who's are whose." Dongju stared at the blades. "Youngjo suspects we're two people, he's getting closer to killing me." 

"He's not going to do that." 

Dongju decided to drop it, moving to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck instead. "Did he mean it?"

"Mean what?" 

"That you want to move in with me?" Dongju said softly, and Geonhak kissed him first rather than answering, hands on Dongju's hips to hold him close. "Not an answer." Dongju whined between kisses, before he pulled back and pouted at his boyfriend. 

"You weren't supposed to hear it, but yes I wanted to ask you." He said quietly. "I fucking love you and yeah." Geonhak kissed Dongju again, Geonhak was holding his hips tightly, Dongju pressed himself closer to Geonhak kissing him feverishly, letting the other take control, because he really loved when his boyfriend gave him everything he wanted. He let out a small sound when Geonhak pushed him over the kitchen counter, Dongju whined when Geonhak cupped his ass over his pants. 

"We're not fucking in the kitchen." Dongju huffed a little, moving to shift, sitting himself on the counter and pulling Geonhak in for a kiss. "You know I hate facing away from you." Geonhak kissed him with a laugh. 

"Please Dongju, I think I'd know what you like." Geonhak pulled Dongju closer, Dongju wrapped his arms around the man, helping him very easily carry him into the bedroom. Dongju laughed as Geonhak stumbled a little because of their kissing. Geonhak put him on the bed, crawling over him kissing him again, Dongju loved when they took their time like this, he could kiss his boyfriend for hours. Geonhak pulled back and gently took off Dongju's shirt, kissing over his shoulders and down to his nipples. Dongju couldn't help the whine when Geonhak pressed his tongue flat against one of his nipples, they'd done this enough for them to know how best to please each other. Geonhak looked up with a smirk. "You sound so pretty." 

Dongju smirked a little, "only for you." he breathed out, moaning a little louder when Geonhak continued, a hand had moved to cup Dongju, applying just enough pressure to get a reaction, Dongju shifted up against him. Geonhak always took his time, kissing over every part of Dongju's body, telling him how much he was loved. How much Geonhak treasured him, without having to say a single word. By the time Geonhak had them both stripped down Dongju was already starting to get needy. He almost always got what he wanted, but here he was lying on his back, dick hard against his stomach while Geonhak stood there pretending he had all the time in the world to pick up the lube and condom. "Geonhak." He managed out, pouting. "hurry, I really need you." 

Geonhak still took his time but he was a little quicker, getting back on the bed and pressed a romantic kiss to Dongju's lips. "Did I make my little prince wait?" 

"You're lucky we have a no weapons in the bedroom rule." Dongju huffed a little, although Geonhak gave him a slow stroke to stop him being so pouty. Geonhak kissed back down his body, leaving the gentlest kisses down his dick, causing his hips to shudder slightly. Dongju whined a little when Geonhak moved his legs. "Babe-" 

"It's okay little prince." Geonhak said pressing kisses down Dongju's taint. Geonhak moved them, Dongju went easily happier to be on his side, when Geonhak did this. He, had moved to pull Dongju's leg over him to get better access to his entrance, tongue gently pressing over it. Dongju had shifted easily to take Geonhak into his own mouth to try to keep himself quiet. Geonhak teased him before eventually pushing his tongue in. Dongju moaned around his boyfriend, trying his hardest to keep his hips still, but Geonhak knew exactly how to tease him. 

Dongju hated this, he hated warming up, he wanted to get into feeling the other in him - he knew he was impatient. It was like Geonhak had read his mind, first finger pushing into the man, he gasped around Geonhak's length. Geonhak's mouth was still teasing his entrance and he soon found himself unable to keep blowing the other, he closed his eyes and moaned louder. Geonhak's own hips moved slightly at the sound, obviously enjoying himself. The second finger was pushed in and Dongju couldn't help moaning out - he was sure that if Geonhak kept this up that their neighbours would put in a noise complaint. The third finger was pushed in, and Dongju had turned his face against the bed and was moaning into it. "Geonhak." He breathed out turning his face back so the other could hear. "Can you fuck me, please?" He breathed out, Geonhak was weak to his softer side and he was for sure going to get his way. 

Geonhak moved, pulling his fingers out and moving Dongju onto his back, giving him a soft kiss. He moved to open the condom and roll it on. Dongju watched him, part of him had been tempted to tell the other that they'd been exclusive for long enough and he trusted the other to not need it, but he could barely speak for the way that Geonhak was looking at him. Geonhak gently pushed into him, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. Geonhak was going slow, and it was starting to frustrate Dongju, he knew Geonhak was being caring but he just wanted him in fully. Dongju shifted his hand to the other's ass and tried to push it, making a frustrated sound. "Little prince, I just want to spoil you." 

Dongju whined, "Geonhak, can you just--" He struggled, trying to push the other in further. Geonhak complied and then stopped, kissing Dongju slowly, cupping his cheek. Dongju tried not to get too impatient, Geonhak met his eyes as he began moving, and Dongju could feel how much the other loved him. They moved together, holding onto each other and kissing. Dongju would normally bitch until he got what he wanted but Geonhak was giving him everything in a different way. Geonhak loved him and they were so connected. 

Dongju tipped his head back and moaned out and Geonhak's lips found his neck, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend holding him close. Dongju couldn't believe how loved he felt, he loved Geonhak so much, and he loved feel their connection like this, but it was also too much. He closed his eyes letting the other love him, trying not to let his eyes water. He didn't even notice when he finished between them, still holding Geonhak close, kissing him romantically, gasping slightly when his boyfriend's hips stuttered. They kissed a few times as Geonhak came down, Dongju looked up at his boyfriend. "Are you okay?" Geonhak said softly. Dongju cursed his own eyes for watering slightly. He nodded, too overwhelmed to talk, and like magic Geonhak seemed to understand. "It was a lot right? I love you, so much." 

Geonhak moved off him, tying the condom and throwing it away. He came back and cleaned Dongju who was just watching him. "I would like to move in." He said quietly and Geonhak laughed a little, kissing him softly and getting into the bed with him. Dongju gently took his hand and held it, playing with Geonhak's fingers. "Did Youngjo mean... was he right... do you want to get out of this line of work?" 

"I want to be with you Dongju." Geonhak said softly, "and Leedo is not exactly compatible with Xion." Geonhak let Dongju moved him gently so they were cuddling, Geonhak the big spoon, Dongju didn't want to look at Geonhak for some reason, but he really just wanted to be held, he still felt vulnerable from earlier. 

"It felt compatible in the warehouse." Dongju said softly. 

"That's the only time we've met like that - and what if the-" 

"Don't." Dongju sighed, squeezing Geonhak's hand. "If you get out, I... could try. I mean my dad has Dongmyeong." 

"Don't worry about it, it's a problem for another day." 

"I think my brother needs to get laid." Dongju said, smiling when he heard Geonhak laugh, pulling Dongju closer and cuddling him tight. Dongju felt like Geonhak really did understand him, that he couldn't bear to talk about these things right now. 

"Go on." Geonhak laughed, kissing the back of Dongju's shoulder.

"Well, he'd probably relax more, and he'd understand why I can't just be without you." Dongju kissed the back of Geonhak's hand. 

"Maybe he is getting laid." 

"No, he would have told me." 

"Did you-" 

"Mhm, when I got home the next day." 

"And he hates me... what exactly did you say I did?" Geonhak teased. 

"It's not you, he thinks I should be focusing on the family business. He's literally one minute older and thinks he's the boss of me." 

"I can't imagine you letting anyone boss you around." 

"Exactly." Dongju huffed playfully, pulling Geonhak's arm around him tighter. "Plus you're really good in bed, so I don't want to stop." 

"I thought it was because you love me?" Geonhak teased, kissing over where he could reach on the other. 

"Well, of course. I love you. You're just also good and I can't be bothered to teach someone else how I like it." 

"Better not be teaching anyone else." 

"Geonhak" Dongju pouted a little, shifting his hips slightly. "Stop pressing your semi into me. We've just been talking about my twin." 

"We had moved on, and I can't help what you've done to it." Dongju huffed and rolled over, moving the other to keep cuddling him. He gave Geonhak a soft kiss. 

"I'm too tired to go again. I got shoved in wardrobe and then got fucked by my very sexy boyfriend." His tone was flirtatious but he shifted a little to wrap himself around Geonhak. "You're the one who wore me out." 

"Mhm, but it was so worth it. You enjoyed it too little prince so don't pretend I didn't give you everything you wanted." Geonhak pulled Dongju for a kiss. "You sure I can't interest you in a sequel." 

"A sequel." Dongju laughed. "You need to calm down." He pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "So when can I move in?" 

"Whenever you want little prince." 

He had not moved in properly yet, but he had the key now and he had slowly been moving his clothing in. He was unsure of how quick was too fast - and he really wanted to make everything perfect. Dongju was spending all of his time with Geonhak when he was not at work - and he was really starting to believe that maybe they really could be together. He had been called into a meeting with his brother and Giwook - he assumed it was going to be more of the hunt for Leedo, which was really starting to get frustrating for everyone involved. 

When he got there he was surprised to see that his brother was not there, which was something that was completely out of character. He began to panic and tried to think of all the reasons that this was happening. Dongju was just looking around Giwook's office. "Where is Dongmyeong?" 

"He's already left." 

"What?" Dongju turned to look at Giwook, "But you haven't told us your intel about Leedo." 

"Dongmyeong... well lets just say he surpassed my expectations." Giwook said with a smile. "So he found out that Leedo was your boyfriend - not quite sure how he did it, but anyway, then he found out where he lived and then he came and told me all of this, because it's not annoying to be the intel guy who couldn't find out where someone lived and then he left saying he was going to sort it out, whatever that means." Dongju couldn't breathe and Giwook looked almost sympathetic. "You had to know that loving him was a losing game." Dongju eyed Giwook and then turned on his heel and began running. He knew what his brother was going to do and he had no time to warn Geonhak. 

Dongju practically stumbled into the apartment and already knew what had happened when he saw Dongmyeong who turned to greet him. "Ah brother, glad you could join us. I did worry you would miss Leedo." Dongju couldn't help himself running to the others side, sitting down next to him, holding his hand over the wound. "It's too deep Dongju, you know that he doesn't have much time. I guess he was expecting you. He thought I was you." 

"I'm sorry." Leedo breathed out. 

"Shhh, save your energy." Dongju said quietly. "Why are you doing this Dongmyeong?" 

"Because it was the instruction, you might be better with the blades, but at least I finish the job." He paused, "You should be pleased Leedo, you're the only person who's ever seen both halves of Xion in one room at the same time. Although, I will apologise for my twin - he seems to have let his emotions get in the way." Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. "You can't say I didn't warn you." 

"I told you that-" 

"You told me the intel was bad, and he wasn't around and then I thought you were hiding something, Gi-" Dongmyeong looked down at Geonhak. "Cya, has very rarely been wrong, and suddenly he couldn't find someone." Dongju had known it was a risk saying that Cya was wrong, knowing that Dongmyeong and Cya were best friends and roommates. "Anyway, I thought it was weird, so I took it into my own hands and I found it out all by myself. Did you really think you keep it a secret? You're lucky I'm not planning on telling father that you were sleeping with Leedo. You do know he's Ravn's right hand man?" 

"He's my boyfriend." 

"And I did not hesitate Dongju." Dongmyeong said looking at him, "you would do well to remember that his best friend would spare no thought for us." 

"I wouldn't have let Ravn hurt your brother." Geonhak said, leaning on Dongju more, Dongju gently shushing him, holding him close. He knew this was it - but he wasn't going to let his brother just walk away from this, but for now he had to be here with Geonhak. He knew deep down that Geonhak probably would have not been able to stop Ravn, but he knew deep down that he would try to protect him. Dongju just held him, speaking quietly to him. 

"I love you Kim Geonhak." He said against the other holding him tightly. 

"I love you too Son Dongju." Geonhak gave him a smile, managing to lean up and kiss him. "It doesn't hurt." He said quietly, and they both knew what that meant. "It doesn't hurt, it's going to be okay." Geonhak was the one reassuring him, and Dongju just couldn't say anything, watching as Geonhak shut his eyes, resting against him. "I love you, I'm sorry it couldn't be." 

After time passed Dongmyeong stepped closer and Dongju held him tighter. "Don't you dare." Dongju kept his eyes locked on his twin, not releasing Geonhak. "Don't you fucking touch him." 

"You know what will happen if they find him" Dongmyeong said and Dongju just eyed him, he knew his brother was right. "I told you that love made us weak and look at you, holding onto your dead boyfriend." Dongju knew he was right. "Also, little prince really?" Dongju narrowed his eyes, both of them were startled when they heard steps, both of them staneding now, Dongju knew he was covered in blood, he reached for his brother's holster and took a blade. He already knew who it was going to be. 

"Leedo, apparently Xion is-" Dongju guessed this was Ravn, he'd heard his voice before and he'd heard Geonhak talking about Youngjo and how they'd grown up. He watched Ravn's eyes take it in, eyes focused on the body, he moved to point the gun at Dongju, which he knew made sense, Dongju dropped the blade and Dongmyeong scoffed. "There's two of you." 

"Yes, I already went over this with Leedo. You must be Ravn." Dongmyeong smirked. "Ignore my twin, he's..." Dongju gulped when he heard the gun cock. 

"Youngjo. I didn't do this to Geonhak." He said using their real names in the hope that Ravn wouldn't shoot him. "I loved him, I'm Dongju, his boyfriend." Dongju guessed that Ravn must have seen that he had been crying and was hurting, because he turned the gun, pointing it square at Dongmyeong.


End file.
